Procesos experimentales (Serie Experimentos)
by diyeim
Summary: Toda acción tiene un efecto y algunos experimentos pueden tener resultados inesperados, Loki descubrirá empíricamente esto. Siguiendo la serie de experimentos.


Procesos Experimentales

Por: Diyeim

Fase Uno

Loki volteo a mirar en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse, al hacerlo no tuvo que esperar mucho para comprender lo irónico de su situación, por el corredor se avecinaba una furiosa Jane Foster con un bate de beisbol y en el fondo una cínica Darcy Lewis le miraba con la típica expresión de "lo siento cariño pero te lo mereces", el siguiente paso era esperar dignamente a que la científica depositara su furia en su real humanidad, no iba a huir de la humana y mucho menos cuando había asumido el riesgo aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

Lo peor de venir a Midgard era el grado de mortalidad que adquirían, era irónico como eran invencibles en Asgard y otros reinos y aquí por alguna ley extraña que cuando se le antojara pretendía investigar, al pasar el umbral se hacían muy mortales y por tanto vulnerables, claro que cuando tenían sus armas cerca se volvían poderosos pero pasearse por Nuevo México con un cetro luminiscente se le antojaba demasiado excéntrico cuando no pretendía destruir algo, por ese asunto de la mortalidad el golpe dejo como secuela una gota de sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

- Tendrás que golpearme de nuevo querida porque no lo lamento.- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía con sadismo.

- En ese caso lo hare yo- Loki se volteo justo en el momento que Thor le lanzaba de un puño al otro lado de la habitación haciendo una pequeña muesca en la estructura, al contrario del golpe anterior este había dolido un poco pero definitivamente no era nada en comparación a los que había tenido que soportar cuando la bestia verde desato su ira sobre él, sonrió con cinismo sin levantarse del suelo, si su hermano quería patearle el trasero pues que viniera por él, al fin había logrado su cometido enfurecer a Thor, desde que fuera reconocido en el trono intento por todos los medios lograr sacarle de quicio pero para pelear se necesitan dos y su hermano no había cooperado en el asunto.

El dios del trueno se avecinaba como una ola destructora llamando a su martillo en el camino Loki esperaba con ansia la contienda, sin embargo, en el rango visual de ambos apareció Darcy deteniendo la mole vengadora de Thor.

- Bien un momento… respira, tranquilízate.- Thor apenas y se contenía ante la pared invisible que ponía Darcy con su presencia.

- Como quieres que me tranquilice cuando este maldito ha tomado mi apariencia para acostarse con Jane- grito furioso, en ese momento Darcy, al igual que la científica, capto algo trascendental en el asunto

- Bueno, wow cuanta razón tenía- dijo satisfecha la chica-, estarás furioso pero no sorprendido, según mi teoría, tu hermanito ya te había informado de sus macabros planes y al parecer tu no tuviste la decencia de advertirle a tu novia sobre el asunto- Thor retrocedió ante la verdad, cosa que hizo enfurecer más a Jane que de inmediato quebró el bate de beisbol sobre él.

- Porque demonios no me lo dijiste, pude haberlo descubierto antes,- le reclamo la científica- y no me vengas con que es solo una suposición de Darcy porque es evidente Thor y tú no sabes mentir, tú no eres él – "Gracias" murmuro Loki desde la distancia mientras observaba como Thor agachaba la cabeza culpable y contrito.

- Perdóname Jane Foster, yo pensé que él lo reconsideraría.- dijo sinceramente el rubio.

- Reconsiderarlo, por todos los dio… - la furia de la humana se acrecentaba- ¿qué te hace pensar que precisamente Loki, el señor de la mentira, la trampa y el engaño, evitaría hacerte una como esta?- cuestiono la humana

- Quería creer- dijo con tristeza y vergüenza el Asgariano ante su inocencia.- Loki se maldijo por dentro una y mil veces, pero sobre todo maldigo a Frigga por lo que iba a hacer.

- Vamos no seas tan cruel con el grandote, él me advirtió que no tendría éxito está convencido que tú me descubrirías, además ambos sabemos que Thor es simple, o se concentraba en llenar tus expectativas como hombre y hacerte feliz para no perderte o se concentraba en evitar que yo me acostara contigo.- la mujer miro al chico malo con la boca abierta entendiendo porque en los últimos meses Thor había cambiado tanto, supo de inmediato que Loki había intervenido en todo desde el comienzo y que su conversación con el mago hacia tanto tiempo, había dado como resultado que ella olvidara todas sus dudas y desconciertos frente a su relación con dios del trueno y que pudiera amarle de la manera que lo hacía ahora, estaba desconcertada pero se olvido del ojiverde por el momento y se concentro en la enternecedora mirada del hombre que le quitaba el sueño.

- No me lo dijiste para no distraerme de mis investigaciones y para que la duda no interfiriera entre nosotros en especial ante tus nuevos intereses- el chico de cabellos rubios asintió mirando al suelo y ella le abrazo con cariño transmitiéndole todo su amor.- te amo, gracias.- dijo la científica mientras tomaba la mano de su amado y lo llevaba directo a su habitación.

- Tienes una manera muy retorcida de ser bueno.- dijo Darcy cuando el dios se poso detrás de ella.

- Me ofendes, todos sabemos que no soy bueno- la chica le miro con suspicacia

- Supongo que es lo que dices cada mañana frente al espejo.

- En ese caso tienes una manera muy retorcida de ser buena, casi destruyes su relación.

- Soy inteligente no sensata, pero sobre todo soy impulsiva e imprudente quizás tengas razón y eso es perturbador.

- Muy astuta, me has salvado, no sabía que apreciaras y desearas tanto esos 20 minutos- dijo en el oído de la muchacha seductoramente.

- Primero que todo salve el apartamento, ya vez como terminan los mundos cuando ustedes no se entienden. Y segundo esos veinte minutos como tu son un mito.- Owo fue la leve expresión que proclamo el dios moviendo sus labios seductoramente para provocar a la humana.

- En ese caso tendré que comprobar que no somos un mito- el mago tomo a la hembra de la cintura y la acerco con lujuria a él mientras aproximaba su rostro en busca de un beso, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una mano que le cubrió la boca antes de tocar los labios que pretendía poseer- me puedes explicar que significa esto, creí que estábamos en el mismo barco.- dijo sin mudar de posición.

- Bueno, no se tu pero en estos momentos eres un riesgo biológico extraterrestre de carácter sagrado- el dios retrocedió dos pasos para asimilar la explicación, en tanto la mortal le mostraba la sangre que había quedado impregnada en su mano, el hombre sonrió ladinamente mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de sus labios de una manera extremadamente sensual.

- Entiendo, pero si tanto miedo le tienes a los fluidos Asgarianos, así tome la apariencia de mi hermano para el experimento, tendremos serios problemas.- afirmo el chico con una pose que a Darcy se le antojaba endemoniadamente sexy.

- Si bien, pero hay de fluidos a fluidos y para algunos los humanos hemos desarrollado tecnología de punta- la chica se acerco a un tarro y extrajo del mismo un condón que le extendió al dios- ya le di clases a tu hermano de cómo se usan estos, pregúntale, y cuando no tengas esa herida y sepas como usarlos hablamos de nuevo.- la muchacha sonrió triunfante mientras salía de la habitación, loki observo el empaque con autosuficiencia, en si aquel objeto no tenía instrucciones, al abrir el recubrimiento extrajo el caucho y le analizo con detenimiento, finalmente introdujo un dedo entendiendo el mecanismo y maravillándose con el mismo, sonrió ante sus propias ocurrencias y se acerco feliz a la nevera.

En la mañana Darcy Lewis encontraría un condón al parecer usado pegado en la puerta de su habitación con una nota de que decía

"Analízalo querida, con amor de Loki".

Nota: Gracias a todos los que han leído esta serie de experimentos espero que les sigan gustando.


End file.
